Four Months of Summer
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: It is May when he first takes her hand, but it's September when he leaves her for someone else. Four months of summer is all she got to spend with him. Ben/Nellie, Sweenett. One-shot. Fluff-ish.


**_Hi :)_This is just a random one-shot that came to my mind today. I'm sick and simply got too much free time on my hands. And I freaking miss summer!**

**It's mostly a Nellie/Benjamin thing, with a speckle of Sweenett at the end. **

**Hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: _As a matter of fact, I do indeed own Sweeney Todd. ... it's a shame that it's April 1st._**

* * *

**Four Months of Summer**

_._

_It was May when they shared their first walk._

_.  
_

A light breeze blew her wild auburn hair across her face, tickling her nose, while young Nellie was strolling through Hyde Park. She was in search for a spot in the grass between all those happy families who seemed to have had the same idea as her; go out and enjoy the first dry and sunny day in weeks before the rain returns. It was often that Nellie thought about what it would be like if she hadn't been born in London. If she were born somewhere... sunnier. Somewhere near the sea, perhaps? But as much as she hated her hometown, if it wasn't for London, she would've never met _him_.

As if her thoughts had been publicly on display someone came up to her from behind and covered her eyes with his hands. She giggled and turned around to find _his_ eyes staring back at her.

"Hello Nellie. I hope you don't mind me company?" His whole face was illuminated by his smile. She sent him back the brightest smile she could muster and darted forward to peck his cheek.

"_Your_ company's always appreciated, Benjamin."  
They walked side by side for a while, her search for a spot in the grass long forgotten. After some time he hesitantly reached out to brush his fingers against hers before intertwining their hands when she didn't protest. At that moment she felt like the happiest lass in the city and the warmth of the sun was suddenly not the only reason for her usually snow-pale cheeks to turn into a healthy shade of pink.

She'd long lost her sense of time when they arrived at her door. The sun was already disappearing behind the dark rooftops but their hands were still locked.

"Thank you..." she told him and reluctantly let go of his hand when she saw her father, who was not entirely fond of his daughter sharing the young barber's company, standing at the window.

Said barber didn't let go straight away, but instead lifted her hand up to place a small kiss on her knuckles.

"No. Thank _you_."

.

_It was June when they shared their first kiss._

_._

The heat was almost unbearable. Even at night her wild curls stuck to her forehead due to a thin layer of sweat which seemed to be clinging to her permanently. That day her mother had taught her how she always managed to make the dough of her pies exceptionally fluffy and Nellie had watched her with glee and admiration. She loved her mother more than anything in the world and her aim was to once become as good a baker as her, so even when her mother had long left to serve her customers, she was still analyzing the stash of freshly baked pastries before her.

"What's so interesting about those?"  
The voice startled her but a smile crept its way onto her face instantaneously.

"I dunno. Wot's interesting 'bout shavin' faces?" She countered innocently before lifting her head to greet the intruder of her pie-analysis. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, smirking at her before reaching out to grab one of the pastries. She was quick to slap his hand away.  
"Those are fo' payin' costumers only, dearie. Don't'cha dare stealin' one under me watch."  
He laughed and walked around the counter to stand behind her.

"My sincerest apologies," he offered while his hands came up to caress her sides. "Am I forgiven?"

She turned in his arms until she was facing him and her hands snaked up around his neck. "Maybe..." came her cheeky reply. She wanted to say more, but the words got stuck in her throat when his expression changed and he leaned in closer.

Their lips met and it was nothing like she'd always imagined it would be. It was better.

.

_It was July when he almost told her he loved her._

_._

She doesn't remember what had triggered their argument. Maybe it had been his jealousy or her snappiness, maybe a combination of both, which was likely, or maybe it had just been the bloody rain which seemed to be washing away half of London.

Whichever way it was, now there was yelling and screaming and cursing, followed by silence and some more yelling. It all ended with him storming out into the pouring rain and her crying in the kitchen. Her father returned home to find her as a pathetic bundle in a corner, and though his embrace didn't make things better it didn't make them worse either, so she just let herself be held by him until her tears dried off.

That night she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to keep her composure. She was a strong, independent woman and no Benjamin Barker was going to change that.

Suddenly she heard something being thrown against her window and reluctantly got up to have a look outside. It was still raining cats and dogs, so at first she didn't recognise the figure below her window.

"Nellie?" Well. She _did_ recognise the voice.

"Go away, Ben. I don' wan' ta see ya."  
He didn't listen to her. Instead he took the ladder they had hidden for late night visits and climbed up. She didn't have the nerve to shut the window, secretly glad he'd come back

"I'm sorry." He whispered and as soon as the words had left his mouth she was in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. He was soaking wet from head to toe and it didn't take long for her own clothing to dampen.

"I'm sorry, too. Really, I am," she mumbled and looked up into his almost black eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Eleanor, I-" he cleared his throat while her heart was doing flips, "You're a bloody wonder."

.

_It was August when they almost slept together._

_._

The weather was beautiful and Nellie was out helping her mother with the grocery shopping. It was hot, but in a pleasant way and she enjoyed watching the people around them going about their businesses. They returned with their baskets filled with everything anyone could ever think of, even those expensive toffees her father loved so much. She was left to store the food away while her mother got ready for dinner at old Judge Cornwell's house, which meant she was going to have the house to herself that night.

Well, not completely to herself.

Ten minutes after her parents had left she was already nervously pacing the kitchen, waiting, wondering if he would keep his promise and turn up or not. To her great relief it didn't take much longer for him to knock at the window of her mother's shop. She raced across the room to open the door and he took her breath away simply by leaning against the wooden doorframe with a smile on his lips, holding up a single daisy for her.

She didn't know exactly why it was that she fancied that particular flower so much, but she did. And he knew.

"A pretty flower for a gorgeous lady," he said as he handed her the floral present. His words flattered her; because she'd known him for long enough to know that he didn't just say them. He truly meant them. And to be honest, she didn't understand the barber. Why someone as handsome as him would chose to be with a mere baker-to-be with untamable locks of hair was a sheer mystery to her.

Nevertheless, he was there. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips while pulling him inside, kicking the door shut. God, how long she had waited for them to finally get to spend some time together again. He met her eager kisses with equal passion as they somehow made their way into her room without tripping over each other. They fell onto her bed and he started placing kisses down her neck while carefully proceeding to untie the countless cords of her corset.

They were rudely interrupted by the jingle of the shop's bell and Nellie cursed as she realized that in her haste she had indeed forgotten to lock the door again.

"'Ello?" Someone called.

"Be down inna tick!" Nellie called back while already sitting up, sending her barber an apologetic and slightly embarrassed smile, and descending the stairs in a run. He was right behind her.

What happened next was the beginning of the end.

Downstairs in the middle of the kitchen stood a young woman, probably near Nellie's own age, with marvelous yellow hair hanging way past her shoulders and a smile so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at it.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed, love," said Nellie, though she wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh, I didn't know," the blonde murmured, "'s jus' that I'm new 'round 'ere an' I thought-"

Suddenly someone spoke up from behind her. "We'll make an exception, won't we, Nellie?"

"We will?"

"Of course," he said with glee, before hastily crossing the room, "Good Lord, where are me manners. I'm Benjamin and this is my… friend… Eleanor."

His words hung in the air for a moment. The petite woman smiled her agonizingly beautiful smile and shook his extended hand.

"I'm Lucy."

.

_It was September when he left her to be with someone else._

.

Mrs. Lovett is sitting in the grass; book in hand, while a mild breeze pulls strands of wild hair out of her messy bun. Next to her sits the barber, sulking away, trying hard not to enjoy the fact that summer is nearing.

They don't talk. He because he's not one for words and she because she is reading and for once content with silence. Every once in a while she steals a glance at him, though, marveling at his perfection. He's not the same person he once was, but that's good. Because neither is she.

"Care fo' a walk, Mr. T?" she asks sweetly while pushing a fallen curl out of her face. He grunts which she simply interprets as 'yes'. They walk side by side for a while. After some time she hesitantly reaches out to brush her fingers against his, before intertwining their hands when he doesn't protest.

_._

_It is May. Perhaps it's time for a new beginning._


End file.
